


Laser Tag

by JekyllFekyll



Series: Owl House Stories [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight in the Human World, F/F, Laser Tag, Luz takes her on a date, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: Luz decides to take Amity to the human world for a date and ends up taking her to a laser tag place. Luz decides to have some fun, unbeknownst to Amity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Series: Owl House Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215362
Kudos: 56





	Laser Tag

It had been Luz's idea from the start. She wanted to show Amity more of the human world and so decided to take the green-haired witch there for a date. Their destination? Her favorite laser tag place.

Amity was wearing a beanie to hide her ears, her eyes wide in awe as she walked with Luz along the sidewalk, her hand holding the others even as she twisted and turned, trying to see everything she could. Machines that Luz called cars flew by next to them on the road, the wind from them hitting the two girls each time and causing their hair and clothes to move with it. Upon reaching a large building with a bright light up sign out front Luz grew excited, practically dragging Amity inside and up to a human who stood behind a counter nearby. 

"Can we join the next game?" Luz spoke quickly, nearly shaking with excitement.

"Yeah. Should be starting any moment now so you'll wanna hurry. $5 a person. Arena 2" The woman seemed bored, barely even glancing up at the two.

Luz handed the woman a ten before pulling Amity toward a rack full of weird looking vests and some kind of hand held contraption. She picked one of the vests up and passed it to Amity before grabbing another and putting it on, showing Amity how to do so in the process.

"So how does this work?" Amity asked once she had the blocky thing on.

"So these vests are where you need to aim. There are targets in the front and on the back that you can hit. When hit your vest will light up, meaning that you're out for the rest of the round. The guns are these things. They aren't actual guns though, their laser guns. When the laser hits the target on the player's vest, the vest will register the hit and that's what makes it light up. So basically you jus try not to get hit and also try to hit as many as you can. There are obstacles and places to hide everywhere in the arena and it's easy to get snuck up on so you'll have to watch your surroundings." She handed Amity a gun as she spoke, grabbed her own, and then pulled Amity along to the correct room and rushed inside. The door closed and locked behind them and an automated voice sounded out to alert everyone inside that two new players had entered.

Amity was still a bit confused but shrugged it off. "Ok."

"And another thing, no magic."

"I kind of figured that since this is the human world."

"Just figured I'd tell ya."

Then then games started. Amity fell into the movements of it quickly, beginning to have fun after the second round as she ended up being really good at the game. Her laughter was contagious, Luz having the time of her life as well as they constantly ended up being the last two people and fighting to try and hit each other, Amity winning most of the time just so Luz could see that bright, happy smile that she wore each time she did.

The two were working together this round, or so Amity thought since they were teamed up to get out the other players for the moment. The green haired witch was suddenly surprised when Luz grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to a corner that was pretty much hidden.

"Luz. What ar-," the rest of her words were cut out as Luz pressed her against the wall and kissed her, Amity immediately melted into it, dropping her gun and bringing her hands up to tangle in Luz's hair. They only kissed for about 10 seconds and Amity loved every moment of it, opening her eyes as Luz pulled away to stare into those beautiful hazel eyes before her vest suddenly lit up. Luz had shot her.

The Latina gave her a playful smirk and place a small kiss on her nose before turning around and rushing off, calling out "Gotcha!" over her shoulder as she did.

Amity stood there in shock for a few moments before running after her girlfriend, crying out a single angry "Luz!" as she did.


End file.
